


Didn’t he know he was stupid?

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina Mills - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, emma swan - Freeform, lesbians in love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Killian causing a distraction in granny’s. 2 years after emma broke up with him he still tried to get her back....luckily Regina, the mayore, evil queen, Emma’s fiancée is there to save the day.





	Didn’t he know he was stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from magicalsassywritinf: A:“I’m sorry I called you stupid. I honestly thought you already knew.” Credit to Wannabewriiter

Regina honestly felt like she would loose it again.

 

 

  
She had, had enough of the pirate being an ass to her and to Emma.

 

 

 

“SHE LOVES ME!” Hook shouted

 

 

 

Both Regina and Emma just shook their heads.

 

 

 

He was drunk.

 

 

 

“Could you get anymore stupid!? You drunken idiot!” Regina growled, which only received a hit on her arm from her fiancée

 

 

 

Yes two years later Hook was still convinced that Emma wanted to be with him and not Regina.

 

 

 

“Regina!” Emma warned

 

 

 

The brunette sighed looking up from the grilled cheese she was sharing with Emma, her half had hot sauce in it, she couldn’t eat it other wise.

 

 

 

“Guy liner…I’m sorry I called you stupid. I honestly thought you already knew.”

 

 

 

Hook just glared at her “I will kill you! You took her from me n-“

 

 

 

“Oh go home Killian! You’re just embarrassing yourself!!” Emma herself was getting fed up of this “I can arrest you for being a public annoyance if I have to?” Emma said raising a challenging eyebrow waiting to see what he would decide

 

 

 

“This is your fault!” Hook shouted at the mayor

 

 

 

  
Regina quickly stood up from the booth, a fire ball quickly appearing in her hand “Get. Out. Unless you’d like to be a bald pirate? Yeah let’s do that!”

 

 

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

 

 

  
“Try me.”

 

 

 

  
Hook and Regina stated at one other for what felt like hours, whilst Emma and the rest of the people in the diner just watched in anticipation.

 

 

 

  
“Gina…” Emma tried

 

 

 

  
When Regina didn’t reply Emma stood up tugging at her fiancées arm “Gina he’s not worth it. He’s being an ass. I’d fuck him.”

 

 

 

  
“You did many a times if I remember.” Hook snarled

 

 

 

 

“Don’t. Gina don’t.”

 

 

 

  
“He hurt you Em!”

 

 

 

 

“I know, it’s okay.”

 

 

 

 

No…no it’s not.” Regina said her anger not staying down

 

 

 

 

Regina sighed, putting out the fire ball and throwing the pirate across the room, pinning him against the wall.

 

 

 

  
Regina walked with a a confident stride in her step to hook, with her hand out, curved in a choking motion, keeping hook against the wall with her magic as he struggled to breath.

 

 

 

 

  
  
“You will stay away from Emma, and myself and Henry. Next time you won’t escape with your life. Understand?” Regina asked wickedly

 

 

 

 

The pirate tried to talk but couldn’t

 

 

 

 

“Just nod if you understand. No need for your words. They just upset everyone.”

 

 

 

 

Killian then nodded his head and Regina still didn’t let him go.

 

 

 

  
“GINA! PLEASE BABY!” Emma begged and with that the mayor let him go and her ran quickly out the door

 

 

 

  
Emma grabbed her fiancée pulling her into a tight embrace “I love you baby, but please don’t kill anyone for me, especially not him, he’s not worth it.” Emma pulled away grabbing Emma’s face between her hands “You’ve worked too hard.”

 

 

 

Emma smiled at Regina’s nod, before she sweetly, placed a slow, small, soft kiss on Emma’s lips.

 

 

 

  
“I love you too darling.”

 

 

 


End file.
